


Harbored

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ekko's mental health spirals.





	Harbored

The voices rung in his head. Another wave of nausea overtook his body. His shoulders shook as he writhed in pain, eyes riddled with insanity. He screamed out, wishing anyone could hear him. But he was alone. His eyes flashed, a series of faces clouding his vision before his limbs seized up. The springs of the bed creaked as his back slammed into the tangled sheets. He took a gulp of air, breath shaky and lungs burning. His toes curled and shoulders hunched. His stomach clenched and he wrapped his arms around his shuddering form. He let out one last agonizing whimper before the pain abruptly ceased. His body released, tense muscles relaxing. Ekko relished in the relief before he fell into unconsciousness.

The aftermath of the self-inflicted assault on his body was a bitch. He was sore when he finally roused to the heat baking him in his room. He panicked when his eyes wouldn't open, and laid in bed, fear creeping up his spine, his forehead scrunched in concentration. He’d made it routine to survey the toll the pain had taken on his body. When the light from sun pierced through the grungy curtains, his lips twisted into a grimace. He lifted a shaky arm over his eyes, groping for the border of mattress.

The floor was such a foreign surface to land on. He grunted, his legs trembling as his arms scoured for non-existent furniture to grasp onto, eyes gradually opening and coming into focus. He swallowed his pride with great difficulty, getting on his knees. He slowly crawled his way to a counter with an open bottle, contents strewn. Groans flitting through his lips, he grabbed the sturdy edge and heaved his thin body up, supported by the fixture. A soft, wheezy sigh escaped Ekko’s lips at the scattered medication. He took his time to slowly gather the pills. It was a way to confirm he wasn’t yet as crazy as he seemed. He could concentrate on small tasks without screaming.

His body shook, and he dropped the bottle. The pills spread across the floor. His heartbeat quickened, and his limbs went numb. His eyes bulged, his heart hammering in his chest. The faces came back. Jinx. Vi. Ajuna. All of them. He was gone, but Jinx and Vi. They were there.

But they weren't who he thought they were. They weren't the comrades he knew when they left for Piltover, City of Progress, and left him in his filthy lab as he tinkered at the fruit of so many years of his life.

He could pretend to them that he wasn't losing his mind over the faces, the voices. That the pills were working. That it was getting better. It was hard. It was so hard to keep up the facade that everything was fine, and it didn't seem worth it anymore. It wasn't. It never was, he told himself. Ajuna’s face cleared while the others blurred to translucent. His defined features, the smile on his face in the one frame of time that his mind kept to spite him for what he couldn't see everyday anymore. He lifted his fist and slammed it down, barely making a noise and hurting like hell instead. He was too exhausted to cry out.

He choked down a few pills. Sleep sounded like such a nice idea to Ekko. And his bed was so far away, the floor rapidly getting closer. “I'm coming, Ajuna. I'll be in Zaun soon, and I'll be right next to you. Doesn't that sound nice?” He whispered into the empty space around him. The face in his head nodded and smiled wider.


End file.
